The Lying King
by truth16
Summary: A lie has been kept from a king to be for the past 18 years and Scar decides what better time to tell the truth than at the king-to-be's coronation.


The whole town has heard the news. The news about the king's son taking over his father's throne. Every animal in the town is invited to this celebration, one of the best moments of their lives, to some. The town people are comparing the king-to-be to his dad and uncle. Confusion fills their minds "is it the king's son or the uncle?" "How come he is starting to look more like the uncle than his own father?" "They all claim that he is Mufasa's son but now I'm wondering if that's even the truth." Emotions are running high in the town, filled with both excitement and hate. Excited that their favorite little one has grown up and ready to rule the kingdom of Pride Rock, while others, Scar, hated that it couldn't be his son, Kovu. Little did they know the whole truth about the life of their king to be, Simba.

Mufasa and Sarabi along with Simba, in the backseat sleeping, are in the car on their way back to Pride Rock to get ready for their son's big day.

Sarabi looks worried.

"What's wrong?" Mufasa asks.

"I'm just a little nervous," she answers honestly.

"Why? What's bothering you?"

"I don't know. I'm having an uneasy feeling about today."

"What do you mean?"

"Remember what we talked about with Scar?"

"You mean the whole thing about him planning to tell Simba today?"

"Yeah. Don't you think he's going to? Aren't you a little scared about the whole situation? How Simba is going to react once he finds out?"

"No need to be worried. I know my brother. He's not capable of doing something like that. He wasn't even capable of acting like a responsible older brother to take over the throne."

"Listen to yourself 'he's not capable of acting like a responsible older brother,'" she quotes him, "He is certainly not responsible of keeping that secret his whole life. I still feel like he is going to say something to Simba about it."

"Like I said no worries. Everything is going to be all right," giving her a reassuring smile.

 **Earlier that day…**

Sarabi is watching Simba and Kovu play outside the window.

"I really think we should tell him today. Don't you guys think so?" Scar says.

"Tell who what? What are you talking about?" Sarabi asks.

"Tell Simba the truth about this."

"Why would we do that? I thought we agreed on not saying anything," Mufasa argued.

"No. I've been thinking about it all these 18 years and I thought today would be a great day to do that."

"No! We agreed on it." She whispers, "This _secret_ should stay between us and us only- "

"I was thinking maybe before the party" he cuts her off, "or maybe after the party. After the party is a great idea, don't you guys agree? Got to let the little one enjoys his last moment as a free spirit teenager," he adds with an evil grin on his face.

"Scar, my brother, please. We gave you everything you asked for. You promised you'd help me with this and now you're backing out. All the animals already know that he is my son- "

"He is NOT your son! I keep reminding you about this!" Scar roars.

Mufasa sarcastically laughs. "Now that he's about to be king you want to claim him as yours? You are pathetic."

"Says one with no kid. Had to ask someone else to have his kid so he can keep his family tree going. Yeah, okay."

"You two need to lower your voice," Sarabi intervenes. "He might hear you!"

"Get Simba we're leaving here" Mufasa tells Sarabi. "And you," to Scar, "stay far away from my son and family!"

Scar gathers his crew of hyenas planning revenge on Mufasa, his brother, about everything that has ever happened to him. With anger filled in him, he plans to go and pay Simba a little visit. _This is going to be the best day of our lives, Simba. You and me_. He takes out a pan and a paper and starts writing "Dear Simba, this is going to be a choking news- "

 **Later that day…**

All the animals are enjoying themselves, dancing. Then all the sudden they all starts parting a way on the dance floor. Confusion and whisper fills the room. Scar and his hyenas crew makes their way in, crashing the ceremony not even caring that he is about to ruin Simba's big day but he won't let it until he gets his way. He walks up to Simba holding an envelope with a big 'happy birthday' written on it. The hyenas are holding Sarabi and Mufasa back so they wouldn't stop Scar.

"Happy birthday, son," he says.

Simba looks puzzled. Scar has never called him anything other than "hey kid" or has ever given him a gift let alone his own son, Kovu.

"I hope you'll keep an open mind while reading this and know that we did it out of love," he continues.

Mufasa and Scar are looking at each other like they're about to devour each other,

"What's this?" Simba asks.

"It's a gift from me to you…well from _us_ , your family," he responds in a raspy voice looking at Sarabi.

Mufasa pulls Sarabi close reassuring her that everything is going to be okay.

"…okay…," he says looking at his parents suspiciously walking away to his room to open the envelope.

"Dear Simba,

This is going to be a choking news your emotions are going to be running wild but I need you to stay calm and read everything till the end, but you know what they say, 'everything always come out to the light.' I have been hiding this thing for so long, holding my tongue for 18 years but I do think it is time to finally tell you since you are a grown up and I believe you can handle the truth. Eighteen years ago, both your parents came to me asking me to do them a favor since they are my family I thought why not, family helps each other. Your 'father' couldn't-well can't have kids so they asked me to help them out that's where you come in. They asked me to help them with having you. Your father wanted me to help him bare you, to cut to the chase Mufasa isn't really your dad, I am. I'm your biological father Simba. Me and your mom created you. Don't be mad or blame your mother for all of this. It was all my so-called brother's idea and remember no matter how you feel about me at this moment just know that I was told not to tell anything and that I care about you a lot more than you can imagine. I hope you find it in your heart to forgive me.

Love, dad."

 **Meanwhile…**

"What are we going to do, Mufasa?" She exclaims. "I tried to warn to you that something like this was going to happen. I told you I was having a weird feeling about today. We should have told him the truth when we had chance now he's going to hate us!" She bursts into tears.

"The only way to solve this, to show Simba my love for him is to fight my brother," Simba tells his wife.

The two brothers step outside to handle the business as "man to man." At this point the whole town has heard the shocking news and that the two brothers were going at it. This is a never seen battle before. The King the most powerful animal in Pride Rock was being over powered by his immature brother. There is no way the King could escape this battle alive. The most extraordinary is the fierce defense of the king and how his determination made it possible to face its opponents but that alone wasn't fierce enough to get the grip Scar had on him while almost hanging off the cliff.

Anger, betrayal, sadness, all the negative emotions were running through Simba's mind. He didn't know what to do at this point, second guessing if becoming a king was a good idea. His whole life was a lie. But Simba always caring about the other animals' and now that he is the king-to-be he must make sure everything and everyone is at peace. He decides to drop it for now and talk with his family the next day when all the chaos dies down.

Simba goes back out to talk to his two dads and mom. What he sees makes his blood boil. Scar standing over a bleeding, dead Mufasa with blood on his claws which indicates he killed Mufasa and that was his plan all along to come to party hand Simba the envelope then kills Mufasa so he can be known as the biological father of the King-to-be.

Simba walks slowly to Scar with anger in his eyes, without letting Scar explain Simba raises his paw … _slash_.

The end.


End file.
